


Et peu à peu les cauchemars s'éloignent

by chonaku



Series: sous le toit du Mystery (S)hack [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brother Feels, Gen, Nightmares, Sleeping Together, i wrote that in two minutes, it is just fluff with a bit of angts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/pseuds/chonaku
Summary: Après la mort de Bill, Ford a pris, sans faire exprès, l’habitude de dormir avec Stan.





	Et peu à peu les cauchemars s'éloignent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/gifts).



Après la mort de Bill, Ford a pris, sans faire exprès, l’habitude de dormir avec Stan.

C’est plus facile de le surveiller ainsi, de voir qu’il va bien, de se rappeler qu’il est là, qu’il est vivant et qu’il revient petit à petit. Même si ça veut dire parfois s’occuper d’un Stan effrayé à cause d’un cauchemar trop réel pour ne pas être un souvenir revenu à la surface.

Au début, ils ont dormi avec Dipper et Mabel dans la maison des Ramirez avec Soos à leurs côtés (ironiquement, Ford ne l’avait pas encore tout à fait adopté comme le neveu qu’il est à ce moment-là, ça, ce sera pour plus tard). Ensuite, la maison a été reconstruite et Ford a continué de vouloir rester près de Stan, dormant ainsi à côté de lui dans la même chambre.

A vrai dire, Stan aussi s’est souvent retrouvé dans la position de celui qui doit calmer l’autre suite à un cauchemar (Bill, ses chaines et son rire ont eu un poids trop lourd dans sa vie pour qu’ils disparaissent du jour au lendemain, malheureusement). Dans tous les cas, ils se retrouvent souvent dans le même lit, endormis dans les bras de l’autre, les yeux clos, la tête contre le torse ou dans le creux du cou, soudain bien moins agités qu’auparavant, enfin heureux et dénués de cauchemars.


End file.
